


Color Wheel

by Alchemyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, art school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemyst/pseuds/Alchemyst
Summary: Well, they've proven Orange and Blue are complimentary colors.(Might expand into a proper fic later)





	Color Wheel

She wasn't exactly sure what had changed between them. Or changed in her to be more exact. She still viewed her other friends the same, Olivia was still annoying, Gabriel was still grumpy and caffeine deprived, but somewhere along the line she had swapped filters on fellow art school student/roommate and general annoyance, Lena Oxton. The way her bag was always so unorganized even after Amélie had tried to clean it out for her? Endearing. The fact that she often miscalculated how much she could get done; and fell asleep on her desk in the middle of working on her projects, pencil still clutched in her hand? Cute. Her seemingly endless reservoir of energy that sent her on tangent about animation styles and newly drawn characters (Or "children" as Lena would call them.) to a more than confused Amélie? Absolutely charming. No matter how hard she tried, she could find almost no wrong in that woman. And that made her infuriated.

It wasn't entirely unnoticed, despite Amélie having a slight reputation for not exactly being the most lighthearted, smiley person on campus, which in turn made some of her fellow students tread wearily around her to avoid her piercing glare and her barbed tongue even more so. This feeling was making her lose sleep, and now she always seemed nervous for no apparent reason whenever someone brought up Lena in conversation. After one particularly embarrassing incident where she was snapped out of her thoughts over why she was feeling this way, and answered an instructor's question with 'Lena Oxton', She decided she had to do something about this. And this was her primary objective for several months afterwards, seemingly always thwarted by mutual friends and the endless haul of classwork and projects that needed to get done.

It was only in late spring a while after this began, after she had finished class for the day, and was switching from her ballerina slippers into her black heeled boots in the dancer's locker room, her instructor came out from the classroom, and seeing as Amélie was conveniently one of the last students in there, and the other few were either engaged in conversation, or just then leaving. took a seat on the bench a little ways down from her. Amélie, being herself, didn't think much of it, and continued to get ready to leave. "Is something going on, Ms. Guilliard?" The older woman's voice wasn't prying, but she could feel her gaze drilling into her back all the same. The ballerina had to bite back a slight scowl, and instead forced a rather stiff smile. "Non, Madame. Everything is as it should be." She replied cooly, glancing down the way to see her instructor silently debate her reply for a minute, shake her head, and give Amélie a faint, but almost knowing smile. Her brown eyes twinkled lightly, as if she was in on some kind of secret between them. "Just be careful then. Anger is a powerful emotion, and just like the rest of them, used right it can execute some of the best performances ever to be seen on stage. But it's hard to do with this one especially, and more often than not you just look stiff in your movements." With that, The professor stood, stretched a little, and turned to start heading back to her office. But as Amélie began gathering her things and trying to hurry out the door before any accusations could be made, she turned, giving her a soft smile that she couldn't see, yet she still knew was present on her teacher's face. "But if you do want to talk about it. My office is always open." The younger ballerina thanked her quietly as she went, pushing out of the locker room into the warm summer evening before her teacher could ask anything more.

Once outside it was all too easy to start enjoying the sight of the sun coloring the sky in vivid bands of pink, orange and purple in the west, while the east was already filled with a dark blue canvas speckled with white stars. The warm air enveloped her body in a hug of a sort, not quite humid, not quite dry, just perfect for an evening stroll across campus. Filling the air and drowning out the quiet cricket songs from the greenery surrounding the path was the quiet murmur and laughter of other students who were either leaving their evening classes, or just arriving to take care of their last class of the day. It made her want to stop and watch the whole scene for a while, a small smile crossing her lips as she spotted the perfect bench to do so on...

"You look particularly happy today! Then again, it is a nice evening, don't ya think?" A cheery, accented voice broke her thoughts not seconds later, her brunette roommate springing around her in her ridiculous bomber jacket that only barely covered the huge band logo that took up most of her graphic tee. Faded jeans, a maroon beanie, and some sneakers topped the look, she pulled it off fairly well. "Yes Lena, it is a lovely evening." She replied, taking her seat on the wooden bench. The animator promptly joined her without invitation, her honey colored eyes twinkling almost as brightly as the slowly emerging stars above, "It was a good thing you came out when ya did! I was lookin' for ya!" She announced excitedly, and for some reason, Amélie couldn't quite quell the feeling of excitement blossoming in her chest, and the small, but plentiful butterflies that just got unsettled in her stomach. "Oh? And why is that?" It took every fiber in her being to keep hints of nervousness from leaking into her tone.

Lena smiled brightly in reply, and after what seemed like an eternity, broke the silence between them, "Well, I finally finished that piece I've been going on about." That piqued her interest, Lena was usually more than happy (bordering on insistent) to share her progress with Amélie as well as anyone else who would take the time to examine her work. This last drawing she had started though, she only did in studio, never took photos of, and as far as she knew, didn't even exist. And yet here she was, saying the piece was done, ready to go, and that she could finally view it after all this time. The ballerina quirked a brow slightly, "Oh? The government finally decided you can show people now?" Her tone was teasing, but Lena didn't seem to get it as she reached up to nervously adjust her beanie, after a moment of them hesitantly laughing it off, she spoke again, "Well uh, we can get dinner afterwards if you want, I'm just excited to show you." She stood from her seat with a slight grin, offering Amélie a hand and an equally friendly expression, "Time's a-ticking, love." Ignoring the comment about dinner, somewhat hesitantly, she placed her hand in her roommate's, taking a moment to revel in how soft and warm it was compared to her own cool, elegant hands. Lena's hands are the ones that you found sort of melted to the point where they easily fit around your own. Amélie sometimes felt like her hands would shatter into tiny pieces if someone so much as shook her hand too firmly. But the animator seemed excited as she dragged Amélie down the well kept sidewalk leading to the dorms, they passed various other students along the way, and faintly in the distance on this warm spring night, Amélie could hear an impromptu concert, probably put on by some of the music students. She never was much a fan of country (what seemed to be playing from what she gathered), so she'd pass tonight's jam session. The laughter and music died down as they rounded the corner of the campus library, the lights still on inside practically serving as becons in the twilight that surrounded them.

As they walked, Lena began chattering excitedly about how much she thought Amélie would like this piece, and while she tried her best to follow along, the use of several odd art terms plus the fact Lena's accent was definitely more noticeable than ever left her deciphering a load of gibberish. Adorable, animated gibberish that was just as emotionally loaded as the expressions on Lena's face she could glimpse from where she was being tugged along, but still nothing she could understand. Out of the corner of her eye, she could spot Olivia walking by with her girlfriend in the opposite direction, probably heading to that concert or to go get dinner or whatever she thought constituted as a date. The Russian woman looked fairly surprised at the sight of Lena so easily dragging her along, and stopped their stroll to stare. Olivia however, gave her a knowing smile and a thumbs up. She could already hear the mockery now. Amélie decided the best thing to do would be to flip them both off in reply, and heard Olivia's laughter echoing in her head all the way back to the dorm buildings that were just a stone's skip away once she untangled herself from her jumbled thoughts.

Into the cool, brightly lit dormitories, halls decorated with pieces former students had made and donated to the school, and up the few flights of dimly lit stairs to their room they went, Lena practically kicking the door down in her excitement. Their room was the same as always, Amélie mused as she set her duffle down on her bed. Her side was decorated entirely in deep shades of purple and black (with some bright red accents). It an almost gothic feel to it, and everything was in its' place. Above her bed were two shelves proudly displaying the various trophies she had won in contests. Her desk was mostly untouched save for a paper she was writing for one of her classes. Lena's side was a jumble of brown and orange and white that Amélie found hard to discern one object from the other in. Her desk was a mess of incomplete sketches and colored pencils, and above her bed were pictures of her with everyone from her family, to her friends (And to a satisfaction Amélie didn't know she had about this matter, a few pictures Lena had snagged when the ballerina reluctantly agreed to go do something with her.) and even some of her current professors. Of course, she was minoring in photography, so that made some sense.

As to what she was doing, her roommate had busied herself with presenting a black portfolio to Amélie, various holo stickers of cute animals and cartoon characters decorated it, causing her to crack a smile at how unprofessional it looked. Lena gave her the kind of grin she did when she was about to do something that was "Lifechanging" in the Brit's own words and "Embarassing" in Amélie's. (Ex: The time she went scuba diving in the fountain on campus in an attempt to get some extra cash. It worked, but Amélie refused to fraternize with her for two weeks after to allow the alumni to move on to another attention grabbing student's antics) "Alright, blow me away." She said good humoredly, taking a seat on her bed and folding her arms.

Lena pulled out a framed work before promptly handing it to Amélie, "At the beginning of the year we had to do an assignment based on complimentary colors.. You know what those are right? Red and Green, Yellow and Purple, Orange and Blue..." Lena's prattling on about the assignment was effectively tuned out by her analysis of the piece. It was almost divided into half, one side showcasing every shade of blue from periwinkle to indigo, the other a soft orange to neon. But the color choices weren't what caught her eye, it was the figures Lena had drawn. On the blue side, a short, dark blue haired girl with a ridiculous royal blue bomber jacket sat at her cornflower desk clutching a cerulean pencil and sketchbook. She was smiling fondly at the other figure on the orange side; a willowy, elegant looking ballerina in a creamsicle colored tutu caught in the middle of a pirouette, the yellow-orange eye closest to the blue figure open, and a knowing smile on her tangerine lips. It was in Lena's unique style, but she could tell it was supposed to be representations of them, and it was absolutely beautiful.

She looked up at her roommate, who was now quite red in the face, and offered her the most dazzling smile she thought she had conjured all week. Lena seemed taken aback by this, stumbling over her words-or what Amélie thought was supposed to be words anyway- before clearing her throat and starting a cohesive thought again-"You uh.. Haven't said anything for five minutes love. Do you like it?" She asked, uncharacteristic hesitance making itself known in her tone. Amélie shook her head, then chuckled quietly, "I love it." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and she subtly slipped a hand up to wipe away the tears that seemed insistent on forming.

Cliched as the situation was, it had its' effect on Lena, who then gestured to the middle of the piece, "Then what do you think of that?" In the middle, at the line where blue faded into orange and vice versa, there was a tiny, almost indistinguishable heart that from a distance simply looked like a blending error, the orange half on the blue side, the blue half on the orange. Amélie felt some kind of color rise to her cheeks, which appeared to be the intended effect as Lena threw her arms around the dancer, a cheery smile on her face, "Is that a 'Yes Lena, dinner is now a date.'?" She set the picture down next to her bag, quietly wrapping her arms around the other woman. "Sure Lena, it can be a date." she replied, awkwardly standing from her spot with Lena still clinging to her. The Brit seemed elated, finally swapping from clinging to her to holding both of her hands. If Amélie wasn't wrong she was pretty damn close to crying too judging by the way her dazzling, pools of honey for eyes were watering... The ballerina forced herself to stop thinking such thoughts. Yes, she was going on a date with a /very/ pretty woman, no, they weren't official yet. She could indulge in such thinking if and when they decided 'girlfriends' was a good label for them.

Realizing she was a mess aside, Amélie let go of Lena's hands to pull her into another hug, a soft smile appearing on her face as she let her eyes shut. "Thank you, Chérie.. I love it." She pulled away slightly, and hesitantly, pressed a kiss to Lena's left cheek. Just like her hands, her face was surprisingly warm, and not just because of the surprise kiss. She backed away after that, noting with a smug satisfaction her maroon lipstick was a good choice, and a perfect impression of her lips was left sitting on the animator's cheek. Lena was left blushing scarlet. Or maybe crimson. She finally seemed to recover, taking Amélie's hand with a soft grin and one of her trademark winks sent Amélie's way, "You can thank me later." It was Amélie's turn to blush, and Lena's shoulder was thoroughly flicked with her free hand. "We'll see if you earn it, Chérie." Lena laughed quietly as they made their way back outside, the dancer noting that her companion's eye had a new twinkle to it as they did. "Fair enough, love. Fair enough."  
Their laughter echoed through the quiet hum of university life into the sky above, a band of warm, brilliant orange from the sinking sun melting into the cold blue abyss of the night sky..

**Author's Note:**

> A short fluffy Art school AU for all your fluffy WT needs. I'll probably getting around to turning it into a fully fledged fic once I have the time.


End file.
